


深蓝（9）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（9）

爱德华多把自己泡在浴缸里，他想打电话给丹尼尔，但很快意识到这不是个好主意。  
他连现实和幻觉都分不清了。  
浴缸的水没过鼻尖，他屏住呼吸，感受温热的清水进入鼻腔，然后停止不动。  
这里太安静了，浴室门关着，连钟表的滴答声都隔绝在外。  
也许……爱德华多犹豫了。  
但在窒息感袭来的一刹那，他抬离水面，趴在浴池边缘奋力咳嗽，几乎把身体里仅剩的能量消耗殆尽。  
震动声响起，爱德华多撑起身体，伸长胳膊从一堆脏衣服里翻出手机，是律师的电话。  
他似乎接收了所有信息，却没有可以运转的软件去理解。  
“什么？”  
“爱德华多？”  
“抱歉，可以重复一下刚才的话吗？”  
“温克尔沃斯兄弟决定起诉。”  
“……”  
“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，谢谢。”爱德华多说，“明天可以见面吗？”  
“好的。”  
格雷琴女士之后说了一些要注意的事，爱德华多从浴缸里爬出来，裸着身子拧开门把，走到写字台边飞快地记下。  
“好的，我明白了。谢谢。”  
他挂了电话。看着手机，时间仿佛和几个月前重合，他拿着手机站在床边，连剧情都和那件事有关。  
不能再继续了。这个念头终于冲破了身心双重的阻碍，沉寂许久的大脑开始活跃，身体逐渐苏醒，伴随着酒精带来的疼痛感慢慢淡去。他并不想挽回什么，他已经失去太多不能计算价格的东西，但现在他要抛掉一些东西，就像抛售糟糕的股票以及时止损。结束这些，开始新的生活，是他一直以来所想，直到现在才尝试付诸实践的目标。

 

同时被两方四个人起诉，马克对起诉的淡定和克里斯的担忧让达斯汀紧张起来。他猜不到马克在想什么，也不知道自己能帮上什么，一心两用地在旁边写代码。  
“这次质证你会穿正装吗？”  
“是律师托你问我的吗？”  
“他们希望你像其他人一样那么穿。”  
“告诉他们我会穿得正常一点。”  
克里斯叹了口气。  
“我不是那个意思。”马克说。  
“我明白。”克里斯说，“我会转达的。剩下都听律师的吧。”  
“好的。”  
电话结束，达斯汀小心地退回自己的工位。  
他们默契地没有提爱德华多，无论如何这都不是一个简单的话题。马克翻了翻电脑里保存的文件，把其中一个发了出去。  
这场质证注定不会轻松。从建立Facebook以来，在公司方面更多地仰仗爱德华多和肖恩，马克对这些几乎一窍不通，对同时面对的两场起诉也全无经验和应对技巧。胃痛感抓住心脏猛地向下，他把脸埋在双手，很快，揉了揉额角，重新面对键盘和屏幕，好像一切正常。

 

“萨维林先生，你从未做过任何事情影响到公司声誉甚至严重损害到公司吗？”  
“没有。”  
爱德华多停顿了一下，转动座椅正对着Sy重复道：“没有。”  
Sy翻动手中的文件夹：“你和通缉犯有不明关系。”  
爱德华多下意识地看向马克，他不敢相信自己听到的：“你说什么？”  
“我这里有一些散播在网上的照片，里面是你和天启四骑士之一丹尼尔的暧昧举动。”  
Sy停在一页，念上面的内容。  
爱德华多强迫自己深呼吸：“你是认真的吗？”  
“这些照片在网上流传很广，有人说看到你们一起进入酒店。”  
爱德华多微微颤抖，用手捏住桌沿。  
马克半仰靠在椅子上看着他，百无聊赖地撑着脑袋，似乎无所事事，根本不在意这些对话。  
“这件事引起过非议。”  
格雷琴靠近他低声询问，爱德华多摇头：“这是假的。”  
“你没有那些举动——”她注视着他的眼睛。  
“对，我没有。”  
格雷琴点点头，算是认同了他来声明。  
“我和丹尼尔没有任何关系。”  
爱德华多抬头，看着Sy和马克：“我不知道照片是怎么回事，但我没和他有过这样的接触。如果真的发生这种事情，现在坐在我对面的就应该是FBI的探员。”  
Sy微微抬眉。  
他没把这件事告诉任何人，丹尼尔一向小心，照片一定是后期制作的，不知道是什么人干的。他看着马克，用难以置信的眼神：真的吗？你用这种招数来对付我？  
“我记得我们讨论过天启四骑士，你认为他们是欺世盗名的小偷。”  
“我忘记了。”马克面无表情地看着他。  
“这是你做的吗？”  
“不，这些照片点击量不少，我们很容易就看到了。”Sy插嘴道，“马克说他对此事并不知情。”  
“因为这是谎言。”  
“嗯。”马克抬起下巴，充满讥讽地，紧张地勾着嘴角。

 

丹尼尔坐在马桶上，手握纸巾帮自己解决问题。如果可以像以前一样露面，解决这种问题的方法有很多。但现在他只能靠自己，还有忍不住浮现在脑海里的爱德华多。  
爱德华多在意衣着到谨慎的地步，这方面他离美国精神病人不远，甚至会根据地点的不同选择不同的衣着搭配。在质证桌这样的正式场合，他会穿什么衣服？纯色衬衫和西服外套。丹尼尔百分百肯定，他可以用自己全部身家打赌。  
爱德华多有不同灰度的衬衫，在他们第一次见面，他穿了一件深灰色的衬衫，敞着领口，尽管有围巾也能看到若隐若现的锁骨。但现在不一样，他会系上每个扣子，配合保守的黑色圆点领带，纯色加绒西服外套。他回忆着爱德华多身体的每一个细节。他衣着整齐，没人知道他后面有被塞进一颗跳蛋，始终微微震动，前面被皮质束带捆缚着不能勃起。润滑液在震动中浸湿了后面，把它变得柔软湿润，好像天生就适合做这个。他会忍耐着和其他人交流，控制每一个细微的表情不暴露自己的不齿性癖。  
等到休息的时候，他终于忍不住离开了，他不想在公共厕所但是别无选择。他在没有人的时候进去，想躲进隔间。而他就坐在马桶上等他。  
他能想象爱德华多泛红的眼睛，他会把他拽进来，然后解开他的裤子。爱德华多会死死抓住他的裤腿，求他帮自己解开。  
嘘，他会示意他安静，提醒他这里是不知道什么时候就会有人进来的地方。如果他发出声音，也许会吸引别人敲门询问，到时候他就不得不颤抖着声音说自己没事了。  
他会把束带松开一点，让他不至于太过难受。然后把自己的裤子褪下来一点，捧着他的脸让他趴伏在自己两腿之间，用嘴包裹住阴茎。他会小心地吞吐，而丹尼尔会按着他的后脑给自己做深喉。爱德华多的领带还整齐地束在领口，他的衣衫一丝不苟，身体却夹杂着乱七八糟的东西。  
丹尼尔想象着他给自己口交时的模样，上下撸动。有些东西是他不知道第几个女友教他的，丹尼尔是大众情人，经验多了也就更擅长了，当初手把手教他这些的人早就不知道去了哪里，他们也从不想要再会。可他不希望自己成为那个教爱德华多的人。  
他看着手上沾染的浑浊粘稠，想象着把这些涂抹在爱德华多的脸上，捏着他的下巴，俯身接吻。爱德华多紧紧抓住自己的裤子，眼角含着泪水射出来。他甚至没有进入，只是给别人做口活，他就可以这样。  
爱德华多不爱自己，但是他喜欢这种感觉，他喜欢自己像马克的模样，也喜欢自己不像马克的地方。丹尼尔尽量不去想那个音频，虽然他知道那是真的，但他确实不想相信爱德华多和马克做了。他讨厌不受控制，哪怕他自己都不肯承认，但是他喜欢爱德华多的顺从，他们就像契合的床伴，在找到下一个之前没道理分开。

他在镜子面前闭上眼睛，手上不断地切牌洗牌。只有需要冷静思考的时候他会这么做。承担风险还是迅速离开，这是身为通缉犯和流浪者为了生存不得不做出的选择，他已经厌倦了躲躲藏藏的生活，这比他过往的任何生活方式都要让他感到不适。  
也许可以找朋友商量，但他不信任任何人。

 

笙歌燕舞，精致的玻璃餐桌面向黑夜，巨型落地窗外是灯火辉煌的澳门夜景。  
侍者单手端着托盘，昂首挺胸站在桌边上菜，餐桌两端坐着一老一少，两个名义上的已死之人。  
“你这样做了，再用爱德华多来威胁他，还有意义吗？”老人的脸庞被岁月和天性勾勒出冷酷无情的皱纹，不苟言笑，神态自若。  
“情人在生死关头的争执才有意思。”年轻的沃特笑着举杯，“而且我没打算用他来威胁丹尼尔。”他抿了一口杯中红酒，眯起眼睛，享受策划一切的乐趣。  
“你是怎么想的？”  
沃特放下酒杯，安抚道：“我会负责一切的，爸爸，到时候您可以亲眼看着碍眼的障碍被一一除掉。”他强调了几个字，这给他带来了莫大的乐趣，让他有点过于兴奋。  
老人叹了口气，他很高兴看到这个孩子对自己迫不及待地献宝（这意味着绝对的忠诚），又担心他的神经质会影响整个计划。

 

在漫长的质证接近尾声的时候，律师们开始交涉讨论和解。马克并不满意这个结果，但他知道自己只能接受。  
牵扯到情绪的证词，85%都是夸张的，剩下的则是伪证。  
玛丽莲这么对马克说。即使在这天的早些时候，他对示好做出的回应算不上礼貌。  
她在临走时告诉马克，他不是一个混蛋。马克不确定自己是否理解了玛丽莲的意思。  
他不是一个混蛋，哪怕他的行为举止不近人情，神似高功能反社会。这只是看上去。他对一些人和事投入了大量的热情和精力，他曾因失败懊恼，也为所爱痛苦。他拥有其他人同样拥有的感情，甚至比多数人更加敏感。他为自己的错误后悔，因为被伤害而愤怒，他不愿把感情流露表象，这让伤口愈发严重，近乎溃烂，但哪怕只是一个陌生人的善意就能够抚慰他。他很感激玛丽莲，他是真心这么想的。  
他想要道歉，即使艾瑞卡再说什么他也会接受，他希望自己能表达出足够的歉意。

酒店大厅，爱德华多在前台登记，他收到一张纸条，上面写着一个地址。  
前台服务员看到他笑了，虽然这个无法掩盖悲伤的笑容有些奇怪，但她还是回以标准微笑。  
“谢谢。”爱德华多轻声说，他把纸条收起来，“可以帮我把东西送到我的房间吗？”  
“好的，先生。”  
爱德华多沿着小路走到纸条上的地址。丹尼尔在前不久与他见过一面，告诉他关于新任务的一些事，关于一个窃取用户信息的公司。聊到最后，丹尼尔说，Facebook是正大光明地哄骗人们公开自己的个人信息。爱德华多不得不争辩，他们有了第一次争吵，这不是什么好的进展。  
他站在路边，冷空气从领口衣摆向里钻，他对着掌心哈了一口热气。  
这时，有辆不起眼的黑色轿车停在他的旁边，爱德华多向前走了几步想避开。车门打开，他听着声音转身去看，有几个人从里面钻出来朝他走过去。  
他反应过来，不等他们开口，转身向人多的步行街跑去。Shit，怎么没有想到？爱德华多感到后面的人越来越近，他翻过围栏，拿出手机飞快地发了一条短信。下一秒，他失去了意识。

【小心】  
丹尼尔收到了来自爱德华多的短信，但他正要上场，没有时间打电话询问究竟是怎么回事。


End file.
